Sorry… Too Much?
by My freedom My speech
Summary: what really happened when Cinderella lost her shoe? Was it even at a ball? Is the Prince all that sweet? Ok so please r and r tell me if you like it and If I should continue, I would love to hear from you!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry… Too Much?

This story is actually based on the experiences of a close friend of mine recently so please show your love and support her because she's none too happy about it!

Love Bilbo XXX

**Two bloody sisters! Cindy could deal with but a pervy prince as well why did she have to Oh Yh! Because the Prince loves her... the feeling was not mutual. Why did it have to be her? Of course she worked at a strip club but only as a waitress she did none of the dancing or anything oh no the mere thought of it turned Cindy's cheeks aflame. I mean the money was good at la la land, and that's all that matters isn't it? Well no looking back now it doesn't but, her friends worked there the job's they had being of a more….risqué shall we say? Nature meaning they were the dancers why didn't prince perv a lot want them then I could be left alone in peace!**

**Ok even I admit that was rude but come on what did I ever do to attract him! All I ever did was fall over dropped my tray drinks and because it's part of the uniform I was wearing heels, which each employee has made specifically for them and because I have small feet mine were made of glass! Anyway one of my shoes fell off my foot and conveniently skids right across the floor into the VIP part of the club. Where the Prince was sat so being a true "gentlemen" he picked up my shoe which I had entered the room to collect, when he spotted me only wearing one shoe he gave a smile which I can only describe as repulsive and even then I feel I am being to kind.**

**I tried to reach for my shoe but the prat decided to move so that instead of getting a grip on my shoe and stepping past I slapped into the Idiot! He just laughed wrapped an arm around my waist and said watch out princess or you'll fall…so punched him, an idea given to me by a close if not insane friend. I'm quite petite so most people underestimate me, but I pack a pretty hard punch. So when his nose broke I wasn't surprised the prince obviously was though, because he wet himself…I cried with laughter. I wasn't the only one all the other girls at the "gentlemen's club" joined in! Let's just say high heels and hysterical laughter do not go well in any circumstance especially this one.**

**After a while things started to calm down and while some checked on the Prince I fled the room using the crowd to my advantage to get away as I didn't want to get in trouble with anyone. Only when I got back to the changing room and collapsed into a heap with all my giggling friends did I realise that the Prince still had my shoe! All the others noticed as well and inquired as to whether they should go and retrieve it, I politely declined as the prince gave me the creeps and I didn't want any of my friends round him longer than needed. So I borrowed (permanently) a pair of my friend's old shoes to wear out and got a lift from another. But an ache started to form in my head sort of the same as a toothache, but even after painkillers it refused to path so I had a bad feeling I would be seeing the Prince again…**

So do you think I should continue or not PM me or put your thoughts in a review and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry… Too Much?

This story is actually based on the experiences of a close friend of mine recently so please show your love and support her because she's none too happy about it!

Love Bilbo XXX

**It's been two weeks since that day, the ache has not fade not matter what I try but at least my nerves have cooled off since the incident, god that Prince was a perve. I didn't like it at all at least my best friend was there to keep me company throughout the next week, we've been close since we were born I swear there are pictures of us together throughout our lives. We are slightly different though me being your stereotypical blonde haired blue eyed girl next door, while my friend has brown hair at a dark chocolate sort of shade with eyes that were a cross of both silver and blue erring more on this side of silver. Her name is Tina.**

**We were both though a small build but this did not hinder either of us we merely showed our strength in other ways such as our never ending enthusiasm for life, or the fact that confidence practically rolled us in waves. Not only this we were also social people this is the reason we had such a varied group of friends that we loved as family, some of which new of my current problem this is how I ended up sat in my room on my beanbag because I had lost out in the fight for my bed on which Tina and Angel sat unlike the both of us Angel was a bit of a curvier person with long red hair that reaches her mid back, she didn't have glowing silver eyes but she did have quite bright blue ones.**

**So there I sat on my beanbag regaling my pals with my memories and recollections of that night, this story was to be faced with Angel having to cover Tina's mouth with her own hand all the while pulling some rather interesting disgusted faces but still I continued on. It was during this time that the dull ache that I had been experiencing as constant pain in my head was coming back, but worse and each minute it got progressively worse. After a while it became too much for me so I put my hands to the edge of my jaw and curl in on myself clutching at my jaw screeching like a banshee about the pain I was experiencing. **

**My friends flew to my side in the blink of an eye it was at this point I felt two sets of hands running across my head checking my temperature to across my back to sooth me. It was comforting until a pair of headlights swept across the landscape out front of my house, my blood ran cold. Why was I suddenly so afraid of what may come, but even as I asked myself this question a confident load knock upon my door was heard I wasn't able to even decide whether it should be me or not to answer the door as Angel and Tina charged down the stairs at break neck speed.**

**Upon opening the door they reviled a certain pervy prince…..**

So do you think I should continue or not PM me or put your thoughts in a review and tell me!


End file.
